Power distribution within consumer electronics has become increasingly difficult to manage since the inception of electronic devices into consumer markets. For example, many mobile computing devices have been developed to take on responsibilities that require designers to incorporate more power consuming hardware into the devices. Although, a solution to the lack of available power within a device at any given time can be to include a larger power supply within the device, constraints due to physical size, thermal operating envelope, and battery capacity of a device can limit the size of certain device power supplies. As a result, many devices can occasionally experience frequent faults that can shorten the lifespan of a device or result in unpredictable behavior that could cause loss of data or other undesirable consequences.